Sarah Halliwell Wyatt
Sarah Pandora Halliwell Wyatt is a Witch-Whitelighter the younger sister of Melinda Halliwell Wyatt and the younger twin sister of Rebecca Halliwell Wyatt. and the 3dr daughter and of Piper and Leo. She was na med after Leo's grandmother Sarah Wyatt. She is 30 minutes younger than Rebecca. History Early Life in Dark Future Sarah was born October 16, 2004 along with her twin sister Rebecca. She was envy of her older and more powerful sister Melinda. She always on her twin sister Rachel's side. When she was 14 she saw her mother's death and try to save her. Rebecca and her are close to their grandfather Victor Bennet, who raise them and Piper's death. She wonder why her father Leo is always up there or seems to like her sister Melinda better than her and her sister Rachel and are never there for them. Melinda would offen pick on her and Rebcca. Dark Future In the Dark Future her mother and aunts and uncle are dead.She have not seen her father in years but unlike her sister Rachel she never gave up hope he be there for them. Her aunt Prue, uncle Andy her sisters Melinda and her mother Piper and her twin Rebecca and cousins took her being gay hard. She meet and feel in love with a gypsy name Anna Nicolae who was the daughter of Ava Nicolae. She didn't trust or like her twin's boyfriend Hunter away saying that Hunter was on Melinda and Pacey's side. Emily was kill by her sister Melinda. Rebecca try to saved her but fail. Her older cousin Patricia stay with her as she die. Her death was the reason Rebecca wanted to change the past. She was the frist to die. She was mentioned by her cousin Pamela and by her sister Rebecca when they where in the past. Birth of Twins Pamela and Rebecca's gets more jumpy towards the date of Sarah and Rebecca's birth evens though, unknown to everyone, Melinda and Pacey is still evil in the future and the Elder Gideon is inadvertently the one responsible for it. Rebecca begin missing her twin. 30 minutes after her twin sister Rebecca was born, Sarah Pandora Halliwell Wyatt was born. Her mother and sister and her was saved by Dr. Roberts. Normal Childhood Powers and AbilitiesUndo Basic Powers''' '' *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making: '''The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools '''Active Powers * Premotion: 'The ability to see and experience events from the past, present, and future. *'Premonition Orbing: '''A swarm of orbs appears and reforms as a window to be able to see the past, present and the future. ''Whitelighter Powers'' * 'Orbing: '''The ability to teleport with the use of orbs. *'Sensing: The ability to locate magical and mortal charges. Sarah possessed this due to the fact she is half-whitelighter. *'Omnilingualism:' The ability to understand, speak and read the language of charges without any training. Emily possesses this power due to the fact that she's half-whitelighter. Future power. *'Photokinesis:' The ability to to create and manipulate light.Sarah possessed this due to the fact she is half-whitelighter. *''Other Powers'' *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm, surviving otherwise lethal attacks. . Notes *Piper call Sarah "Pumpkin" Gallery Article-2406098-1B8669FC000005DC-152 640x371.jpg Willa-sadie-twin-girls-cream-blankets.jpg Taramylove.png|older Sarah twins4web.jpg|Rebecca and Sarah at 2 months old Category:2nd Generation Category:Characters Category:Warren Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Witches Category:Halliwell Family Category:Half Breed